Alone and Broken
by Little Ears
Summary: I can't believe i didn't see it coming. How was i so stupid to believe every was ok. so now i've hit bottom, rock bottom. There seems to be nothing left. It all ending with a kiss.


**Hey all. this is some thing i wrote i hope you like it. It took alot of me to write it. It was very hard. Everything in Italics is a poem by your truly! i hope you like please review.**

**writen byonly Hermione!**

_The Girl you once knew is dead._

_You cut our her heart_

Left her to burn 

_All because of a wicked game_

_All because of love_

The wind howled out side the windows and snow drifted this way and that. The sky was partly clear and only lonely stars could be seen shimmering against the darkness of the night. The hallways of the school were dark and dim. The eco of footsteps could be heard everywhere the silence was that still. I left the Great Hall bored and tired. Harry was out for late night practices, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't help but smile slightly as this name, I felt like a little girl falling head over heels in love. But I guess that was true.

My slow feet carried me to the Gryffindor Common Room. As the password babbled from my lips the portrait swung open. I was consumed in my own thoughts about Ron to realize what I had walked in to. My Heart shattered in to tiny pieces, and they scattered on the stone floor. In front of my eyes my whole world crashed to my bewildered feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands around her waist. I left out a breath, I hadn't realized I stopped. His lips on her, her fingers in his hair. It was my worst nightmare playing out before me tearing eyes.

_That Girl you once cared about is gone_

_Wondering alone on an empty road._

_With nothing in front and nothing behind_

_Lost is a nightmare _

Lost in Fear 

I snuffled, trying to hold back my tears but couldn't. Ron pulled away from Lavender's arms and looked right at me. Our eyes locked and we shared a moment of unspoken pain. The moment was painful, to painful for me. My feet turned me for a hellish nightmare, the kind you only dream never experience. I ran down the dark hallway tears flowing from my eyes. They stung, they killed. But most of all they were lonely, I was alone! I sunk to the cold floor, uncaring, knowing any one could walk by. I wept, I roared with hot tears, painful tears. Then I heard them. The hard running footsteps against the darkened stone of the floor. And there he stood in front of me that look on his face. He knew he had done something wrong. I just cried harder and he just stood there saying nothing.

" Are you ok?" He finally spoke. The question hurt to hear, his stupidity hurt.

" What do you think!" I yelled, it echoed around the hall, bouncing off the stonewalls.

" Pretty angry with me huh?" He said, he wouldn't look in to my eyes he just stared at his shoes.

" How could you?" I said more calm then I thought could ever come out of my mouth.

" The same way you did it you did it to me when you kissed Vicktor." He said, the harsh tone in his voice made me wince.

" Want to know some thing I bet you didn't know!?" I screamed and more tears feel from my eyes. " When HE kissed me I thought of you not him! That's the difference between you and me Ron!" Then there was silence.

" Well it happened and it's going to happen again." He said finally. My heart dropped down lower then low. " Why do you care so much Hermione?"

" Because I love you Ronald! I fucking love you! You're the air I breathe, I need you to keep me sane!" I yelled I screamed I cried it all just came pouring from me. He didn't say any thing to me. He didn't even look at me. " This changes every thing! EVERYTHING!" He opened his mouth to speak, a daring move. " No Ron I don't want to hear this. It finally happened I am finally empty, you broke me Ronald god damnit I loved you."

_That Girl you once touched is lifeless_

_Cold and broken on the floor._

_Thoughtless Breathless,_

_Alone_

_Dead _

How could I have not seen it? How could I have let this really happen? But I guess this is what it really feels like when you hit bottom. When you have nowhere else to go. I wish more then anything I hadn't seen it. I wish more then any thing that I never happened. I wish more then any thing I never fell in love. Because of love this happened. But I must question, is it my fault? Am I one to lay blame upon? I cannot answer that, nor do I think I want to. I am the smartest witch of my age and I let this happen. Because I was to blind in love to see it. I lost heart my soul my love but most of all lost my best friend. I am dead. I'm cold. I'm Broken.

_The Girl you once knew is dead._

_You cut our her heart_

Left her to burn 

_All because of a wicked game_

_All because of love_


End file.
